Shinyo Suzuki
Shinyo Suzuki (鈴木震洋 Suzuki Shin'yō) is a student at Ginsei Private Academy and was a Familiar of the L.X.E. Appearance Shinyo is a slim teenager with brown eyes, spiky brown hair and rectangular glasses. He wears the Ginsei High male school uniform with a green armband on his right arm. Personality He is very loyal to the L.X.E. as shown when he used his status as student president at the time to get the other students to turn on Kazuki and Tokiko while they were fighting Dr. Butterfly's homunculi. He seems rather proud but when Dr. Butterfly informs him that he is no longer needed and therefore dispensable, he breaks down emotionally. Plot L.X.E. Arc At some point after Ouka is hospitalized along with Shusui leaving, Shinyo takes the position as the Student President. During Dr. Butterfly's attack on Ginsei High, he uses his status to broadcast on the school public address system that the Alchemist Warriors, Kazuki and Tokiko who are fighting against Butterfly's Revised Humanoid Homunculi legion are also monsters. This causes the other students to start throwing various objects at the two warriors as well as the Homunculi thereby dampening their fighting spirits. In the middle of his broadcast the broadcast room door suddenly breaks open with Kazuki's three friends emerging. Hideyuki Okakura and Koji Rokumasu tell Daihama to watch out as Suzuki stabs Daihama's shoulder with a pencil. Almost immediately he receives a punch to the face from Okakura. Despite this he refuses to stop the broadcast claiming that he must defend the school. Rokumasu tries to reason with him, telling him that the two Alchemist Warriors are clearly human and are fighting against the Homunculi. Suzuki argues back saying that no ordinary humans could fight them. Rokumasu, Okakura and Daihama tell him that they know who the warriors are and can tell who they are even though they are covered by a thick fog. Angel Gozen arrives and backs up Kazuki's friends. Suzuki is surprised at Angel Gozen's appearance, quietly calling it by its name and goes to ask it what it is doing there. Rokumasu hears him however and asks him how he knows Angel Gozen's name. As Suzuki panics Rokumasu asks him if he is the real enemy as opposed to the two warriors fighting the Homunculi. As he is found out Dr. Butterfly contacts him using his Buso Renkin, Alice in Wonderland, praising him that he did well even without a Kakugane but informs him that his usefulness is at an end, stating that he will be devoured alongside his schoolmates. Suzuki breaks down and screams for his life, saying that they are all doomed before being hit again by both Okakura and Angel Gozen. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes pencils. **He dislikes mechanical pencils. **His hobby is reading (books about crime only). **His special ability is debating. *The name Shinyo comes from a World War II Japanese suicide weapon. *According to Watsuki, Suzuki was originally supposed to be a dangerous young murderer with a Buso Renkin, but the story constraints wouldn't allow that. Quotes *''"Everything in the schoolyard is a monster, even if it looks human! Hold them back!!"'' *(To Hideyuki Okakura) "I don't know who you are, but go ahead and hit me! This broadcast is a sacred duty! I'll fight you if I have to! I won't stop this broadcast for anything! I've got to defend this school!" *''"NOOOO!! It's all over! We're all gonna die! We're doomed! They'll eat us all!"'' ca:Shinyo Suzuki Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ginsei Private Academy students Category:Familiars Category:L.X.E. Category:Antagonists